Aphrodite's love potion
by VV the wise girl
Summary: Post Mark Of Athena: ever since Percy and Annabeth fell in to the depths of tartarous Aphrodite has been getting bored with the crew of the Argo II. So what will happen when she pays Hazel a little visit? Full of Lazel! Rated T for minor swearing on Leo's part!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well if you are familiar to my work (which I bet you're not because I barely made and account two days ago) you would know that I should probably be working on my House of Hades story right? Well I got a stroke of inspiration and writers can't just ignore those so I decided to write it! In this story Aphrodite decided that things in Hazel's love life have been getting to boring lately. And well you'll just have to see what happens. It's very short but there will be more chapters I'm mostly doing this just for the heck of this so beware fluffiness and OOC**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not Rick Riordan L**

**Aphrodite's point of view**

I was doing what I all ways do this time of day the past few weeks, doing my makeup and watching the seven demigods of the prophecy.

You'd think that an Olympian goddess much like myself would be watching to see if you think that they would succeed in their little quest. But I am of course Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty so no, I was watching them to see how their stories where going.

But there hasn't been much to watch of the late, with Annabeth and Percy in Tartarus. Oh, and I will be helping them with that despite Zeus' orders, I mean they _are_ the couple of the century so I can't have them killing themselves off can I?

So that left the other demigods Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico. Poor Nico really needs to find himself a girlfriend but I still need to find someone as moody as he is. Piper and Jason are doing well but if nothing interesting happens there soon I will have to do something. I wonder what piper would do if I gave her a makeover again? Well it won't be good so I'll try to leave her on her own for now.

So that leaves the beautiful love triangle of Frank/Hazel/and Leo. Gods that's going slow and it's not like I've left them alone until this point. Who do you _think_ let Hazel and Leo see Sammy at his old age for them to figure out how they were connected.

I'm hoping for Hazel and Leo to get together because Frank could probably get another girlfriend, but children of Hephaestus aren't known for being social so this might be Leo's only chance at love. Oh, how romantic.

If it were up to me I would have given Leo and hazel their little surprise already (a special mix of love and truth potions) so that they where to fall in love and when the other demigods figured out that I was behind it the truth potions would kick in and they would be forced to say if it was real of not real.

But there are rules to these kinds of things so before I can give them anything first they need to have something. Just one spark not that much but it has to be there.

Good thing I had this all planed when I gave them they memory. I had only given them they part that I edited not the whole thing.

**I know I know that its probably very OOC and I bet that there are typos or grammar mistakes but I'm not taking this story very seriously its just for fun. But what will the rest of the memory hold? What is Aphrodite's master plan? And who do you think will win team Lazel or team Frazel? Oh and if you hadn't guessed it yet I'm a Lazel fan so if you like Frazel then I don't recommend that you keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 I hope you like it and you know the drill I'm sorry for typos, grammar/language mistakes, OOC, and too much fluffiness I thought that you would expect that from the title.**

**Yes you guessed it I am Rick Riordan in disguise of a 12 girl**

**Rick: no you're not **

**Me: Well thank you for crushing my dreams!**

**I'm pretty sure that this counts as talking to myself so let's just get on with the story.**

**Hazel **

Me and Frank where having dinner when suddenly I felt extremely tiered

"Hey I'm going to go bed okay?" I said to him

"'kay I'll see you in the morning." He said giving me a good night kiss

I was getting more tired with every step I took so when I got to my room I changed into shorts and a shirt with a horse on it and immediately passed out.

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place so I reached for a weapon that wasn't there. Then I noticed what I was wearing it was a simple strapless white dress that reached my ankles, golden flats, and my hair was in a French braid that reached just past my shoulders. Then it dawned on me who might have done this so I looked around and my suspicions where confirmed.

The room was completely pink with a huge walk in closest bigger than my room in the_ Argo II. _But worst of all I recognized the woman in front of me

"Venus" I said coldly

"Yes my dear, I need to talk to you about something important."

"What?" I asked, my face expressionless

"Why your love life my dear!" she looked astonished that I even had to ask that question

"What love life? I'm dating Frank end of story"

"And what about Leo?" she asked

"What about him? He's just related to Sammy that's it. He only looks like him it's not like we're destined to be together." I answered, my face was still in a mask but it wouldn't stay that way if we kept talking about Sammy, I bet that Aphrodite knew that too because she pressed the subject.

"I'm afraid that I'm the one that put that idea in your head. You see, I was the one who let you have that flashback. You were supposed to stop having those completely but you needed to know who Leo was but I only showed you part of what happened I took out a certain thing that he said."

"Wait, first of all is this a dream?" I asked

"Actually no I brought you here before you where able to wake up. Jupiter is monitoring all dream messages so bringing you here is what you may call a 'loophole' but never mind that you need to know what really happened."

Finally the curiosity took over and I said "okay how do I find out?"

"Well, as soon as you wake up go find Leo explain why I brought you here and then take him on another flashback." She said

"Is that it? Can I go back now?" I asked

"Yes and just a warning you've been gone for about an hour so don't be surprised if everyone's worried. Oh, and one last thing, check your closet for a present that I left you."

Well that can't be good I thought

Then with a flash I was back in my bedroom

**i know that Hazel is probably very OOC and I'll try harder on that in the next chapter. i also know that some of you may wonder why i didnt describe Aphrodite at all and thats because describing a person that keeps changing apearences is harder than you think so sorry about that. Review! i want opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say that I love all of you for reviewing so I'm going to give all my thanks**

**To wackadoodle 100: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that I'm not the only on team lazel**

**And to wildcitrussunflower: thanks for helping me with my grammar and I didn't think that you would actually do that when I asked you to.**

**So this is chapter 3. sorry in advance for typos or grammar/language mistakes if you read my stories you would know that it's my worst subject. And just so you know that flashback that Aphrodite was talking about won't happen until chapter four L**

**Declaimer: still own nothing (insert sobbing here)**

**In this chapter I'm going to put a quick part with Leo's point of view, if later you want more chapters like this then just tell me in a review! **

**Hazel **

I was going to _kill _Aphrodite.

I went over to my closet and found that it had grown twice its normal size and it was filled with dresses, skirts, and pink stuff, all of my old things where gone.

In the middle of the closet was a note. In neat little handwriting it said

_I have given you the blessing of Aphrodite so you are going to have to stay like this for about two weeks. I hope that you liked your present and in case that you're wondering the blessing won't let you change into anything but what is in this closet._

_ Love, Aphrodite _

That's when I looked in the mirror that hung on the wall and saw that I was still in the white dress and I had makeup on. I don't even own makeup! Well I didn't own makeup, Aphrodite decided to change that too because inside the huge closet was also a huge dresser full of the stuff. And there was also a note there that said

_It applies its self so don't try to get out of wearing it!_

_ Love, Aphrodite _

I was very mad now; I can't believe that a goddess would actually distract me from a quest like this! I decided to put off seeing Leo for a while, all of my previous curiosity was long gone. All I knew right now was that I needed to go and find Piper.

When I got to the deck I didn't even care what I looked like I just went straight up to Piper and said.

"We need to talk."

**Leo**

Everyone was mostly relived that Hazel was okay, but I was still dumbstruck by the fact that that she was wearing a dress and _makeup._ Obviously Frank was thinking the same thing because he kept staring at her in wonder

"Am I the only one thinking that Aphrodite just zapped hazel with the beauty thing?" I asked Jason

"Yea I was thinking the same thing" he answered

"well she looks amazing!" I said

"shhh." Said Jason motioning his head towards Frank who seamed to have heard the whole thing.

**Hazel's point of view**

"I need your help." I told Piper, getting right down to the point of why I was in a dress

"Let me guess, my mom."

"Yes now how do I get this stuff off?" I asked dragging her below the deck to my room so that I could show her the notes and my closet.

"Whoa, my mom much ether really hate you of really like you." She said as she looked around my room

"Does she do this to people a lot or is she just torturing me for fun?" I asked

"Actually when I got to camp she did the same to me, but I could change clothes and it only lasted a day"

"Well what am I going to do? Just stay like this for two whole weeks?" I exclaimed

"I guess you have no choice, but my advice is find the least girly outfit in there and if you want I could give everyone a warning so that they won't ask questions." She said

"Thanks and tell them that I'll be up there in about ten minutes."

"okay." she said and then left

So I sat there in my bed for a few seconds but finally got the courage to look in my closet again.

Finally I found the most down played outfit that I could find, a white top covered in sequence, skinny jeans, and red flats. There wasn't much that I could do out my hair and makeup because the makeup wouldn't wash off and the hair tie holding the braid together wouldn't budge.

That had all only taken seven minutes so I decided to just sit on my bed and think. I thought about what Aphrodite said about Sammy, I hadn't told that part to Piper because at the moment I couldn't even say his name without breaking down and sobbing.

But I knew the moment that she said that there was more to the story that I did have feelings for Leo. I didn't know if it just as a friend or if it was because of Sammy or if I even had feelings for him himself. Gods why was I even considering liking him I'm Franks girlfriend he had always been there for me!

I felt selfish only thinking about what I wanted. I mean I doubted that Leo liked me and what would Frank do If I broke up with him for Leo? Gods I felt horrible.

Then there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" I asked

"Hey, its Leo can I come in?"

**Ugh it was painful to write about hazel choosing Frank for the moment. My brain was like "it has to be done!" but my heart was like "NO! It must be Leo! Who cares about Frank? Make her break him! Show no mercy!" but I know that this wasn't my best chapter so I'll put an extra long one up tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffhanger even if it wasn't a very good one.**

**Don't forget to review I really want your opinions on this story!**

**One last thing, if you have read my house of Hades story I think that I might put it on hold until this one is done. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I meant to update yesterday but I don't get spring break at my school and I had family over so I didn't have time**

** Okay well this is chapter four I hope that you like it. **

**Please excuse my typos and mistakes, there really is no point on insulting me about it because I'm trying my best and I know that they're there.**

** Try not to hate this chapter too much because it will have another part in Leo's point of view and I'm not good at humor so he may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I own nothing**

**Hazel**

"Hey, its Leo can I come in?"

The fates where not on my side today were they? Leo was just the person that I needed to see, but that didn't mean that I wanted to see him right now. I opened the door and let him in.

"Hi Leo what's up?" I asked as calmly as I could

"Well two things. First of all how are you doing? Beauty queen told me that you where blasted by Aphrodite or Venus whatever you call her."

"I'm fine but I don't know why she would do this." I lied "You said that there was something else that you needed to tell me?"

"Yea I think that I can help figure out what Aphrodite wants 'cause when I was steering the ship this popped out of thin air in front of me." He said and then passed me a note just like the ones that I got but it said,

_Go and find hazel she has something to tell you._

_ Love Aphrodite_

"Do you have any clue what she's talking about?" he asked

I sighed "Yea, I was trying to put this off as long as possible but in my dream she told me that I needed to take you on another flash back because she was the one you had showed us Sammy and there's supposed to be 'more to the story.'" I said "But it's fine if you don't want to do it. I know that you didn't exactly enjoy the last one."

He gave me a lopsided grin and said

"Well of not really, but who would those things are creepy! But I would be happy to be of service miss. Metal Detector,"

I laughed he was so much like Sammy that I knew he would have reacted with a joke too, but I also knew that Sammy and Leo also hid their feelings behind jokes and that only made it harder for me to know what they were thinking.

"Are you completely sure that you want to do this because Aphrodite is a very unpredictable goddess so who knows what will happen." I said seriously

"Oh come on, it sounds like you're the one whose scared, I have nothing else to do so this will be fun." He exclaimed

"Fine, let's go."

I looked him in the eye and grabbed his hand.

Suddenly we weren't in my room anymore we were in Huston, Texas

**Leo **

I was really excited about this especially the fact that it was the goddess of _love_ that told him to go to Hazel. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, the blessing had nothing to do with it. I was just impressed that she was on this quest and had been through so much but she was the youngest one of all of us. She was barley thirteen, when I was thirteen the biggest thing that I did was have to stand up to the bullies at foster homes.

But I couldn't let myself get too close to her; I had promised Frank that I wouldn't. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something important was going to happen right now, not for the quest but for me and Hazel.

Right now I was only aware of the fact that I was still holding Hazels hand which I let go of immediately but she wasn't even paying attention she was looking at Sammy with her eyes full of sadness. I hated to see something hurt her, I had only known her for a few days but I already felt incredibly protective of her.

Then I also stared at Sammy and he said….

**Sorry for lying and I really meant to put the whole flashback in this chapter but I felt bad that I didn't update yesterday so I wanted to give you something to read while I wrote the rest because I'm sure that that's going to take a while.**

**Just a warning this chapter might have had even more typos because the W key on my computer hasn't been working and I have to press it like three times before it works, so sorry about that and i know that its was an extremly small chapter but at least its somthing.**

**Please review! (Insert puppy dog eyes here)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So because of the fail with the last update I tried to get this out ASAP but it took a while because I'm a disgrace and couldn't stop my older brother from taking my copy of The Mark Of Athena but jokes on him because I also have it on my kindle as, you know back up.**

**Well enough on my life because my best guess is that you just care the chapter. So…yea here it is and sorry of typos and all the rest of that stuff**

**Since no one reviewed my last chapter and I dint blame them 'cause it sucked, I'm just gonna thank Wildcitrussunflower again for being like super nice to me and I hope you read this :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause if I did then I would be spending all my time reading hate e-mails for what happened to Percabeth.**

**Oh and tell me if you want me to do someone else's point of view later in the story like Franks or something.**

**Wow 186 words on just an author's note, I need to get out more. -_-**

**Leo **

I did not want to relive this, not seeing my mom, seeing my _bisabuelo_, and defiantly not seeing Hazel cry. No matter how much trouble I knew I was going to get in for it later, I cursed mentally at my dad. Why did I have to inherit his great way with organic life forms? I thought sarcastically

But I needed to help Hazel and I have to say I was extremely curious to see hat Sammy had really said. I finally started to pay full attention when he said,

"That lady Dona Callida, she warned me that Hazels great danger would not happen in my life time, but it will in yours and you need to be there for my Hazel you need to protect her. She told me that the fates decided that if I didn't get to grow up and be with her, then you would but only if you stay alive until then. I promised her that I would be there for her but since I won't be able to then I can't have you killing yourself off okay?" he sounded like he was trying to sound serious but just couldn't

"_Bisabuelo_ you must be tiered." Said my mom with a worried expression on her face

"Yes, yes." Sammy chuckled. "_El viejo loco_ rambles in. I am tired, Esperanza. You are right. But I'll rest soon. It's been a good life. Raise him well, _nieta."_

I was completely utterly shocked and at loss for words, which trust me doesn't happen often. He felt a mix of emotions at one time, sadness from seeing his mom, happiness that his chances with Hazel had just increased by a thousand because what he heard was that the fates where demanding that I gets what I wants for once, but then I felt shame that this whole time that I was thinking about my feelings I didn't even check to see how Hazel was taking this, I mean she is the one with the boyfriend after all.

I finally got the guts to look at her and saw that she was sobbing silently. Well that hurt because he didn't know if it was out of seeing old Sammy again or because he just pretty much just forced us into a relationship together.

The scene changed all I saw was a woman before I blacked out.

**Hazel **

Who knew that we humans are actually as insane as to being able to feel sad and happy at the same time?

I as sad because of Frank, I knew that if I told him any of this it would not end well. But for the moment I didn't even care about ruining our friendship, I only cared about what he might so to Leo

_My Leo _I thought happily

I knew why I was happy, I was happy because now I knew that the reason that I didn't feel anything for Leo was because I wouldn't let myself feel anything. I felt that it was unfair to him because he would think that he was just a replacement Sammy.

**Please ignore the fact that I put 'because' three times in one paragraph, I try not to do that :(**

As to why I was sobbing? I don't know, I guess that it was out of a mix of sadness, happiness, and pure relief.

"Hazel dear, please pay attention." Said a beautifully sweet voice

I yelp and finally took the time to look around me and notice that I was in the same room from my not-dream

"Venus!" I said

"Actually dear I'm Aphrodite."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEO?!" I screamed when I noticed that he was unconscious on the floor

"Aww so you do care!" she said as if seeing a girl worry about her friend was the cutest thing that she has ever seen. "But don't worry I just put a sleep spell on him so that we could have a little girl talk."

"You know showing me that flashback has only made me more confused." I said

"I think that this is going to be a long chat, so please take a seat!" she insisted cheerfully

I knew better than to disobey a goddess so I did.

**Aphrodite **

Well this somehow was still going nowhere so I decided that the potion was completely essential. I was lucky that I thought of keeping some of the memory to use later. Because I could read Hazel's thoughts I knew that I had gotten much more then I spark, the dumb girl _finally _realized that she loved him.

Sadly giving her the love potion would not be easy, Hazel was much too stubborn to take it out of her own free will so I would have to mix it into her drink.

I momentarily froze her so that I could get another potion. What a waste, I went through so much trouble to get that potion and in the end it wasn't needed, I could have just used a standard love potion.

The difference is that the special one could take a spark and make a flame, it would pretty much just speed up the process of falling in love.

But the normal one was more for someone like Hazel, annoyingly nice and not wanting to break a heart to get what she wants. This potion will do two things the first is let me have complete access to her mind so that I could whisper advice to her and she would just think that it was her own thoughts, the other thing that it does still sort of works like a truth potion, it just makes it easier for her to tell the truth to others.

These potions regardless of the names can't really create love that's impossible; it only increases what is already there. Finally I found the small vile that I was looking for so I slipped it into Hazel's tea, sat down, and woke her up.

"Here honey, have some tea." I said, handing her the cup

She unwillingly took a sip and wrinkled her nose at the taste; I never said that these things tasted well did I? Luckily I made the potion so that I would only activate when I told it to.

"So what is it that you need to tell me?" she asked angrily, gods that girl has such a temper

"Just to be prepared." I said

"For what?" she asked

"You'll know. Well I must get going, keep in mind that I will be keeping track of your progress. And don't worry the boy should be awake when you are back in your room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly I was back in my room with Leo next to me.

"Well that was…different." He said awkwardly

"Hey, I need some fresh air, do you want to talk about it on the deck?" I asked, knowing that it was now around 11:00 p.m so no one should be up there.

"Sure."He said with a worried expression on his usually joyful face

_Oh that's right. _I thought to myself, _he doesn't know how girls work, so if he saw me crying he must have thought that I was mad at him._

I mentally rolled my eyes. Boys could be so dense sometimes, girls aren't that complicated.

When we got to the deck it was deserted just as I had predicted.

"So what do you think about what Sammy said" Leo impulsively blurted out

**Leo **

I wanted to slap myself but that wouldn't change anything, _right now is the moment of truth_. _Be prepared for rejection. _I thought to myself.

"Leo I love you." She said, she was about to say something else but she didn't get the chance because I crushed her with a bear hug after that I put her down and said

"I love you too."

Then we kissed. I was just a small kiss but he felt like the top of his head was on fire, which it most likely was.

That's when he saw that Frank was just across the deck, and he looked mad

"VALDEZ."

I just had time to think _crap_ before a bear charged at me and Hazel

**I wonder what will happen next, I really don't know because I'm just making this up as I go along.**

**I am really proud of this chapter because it's the longest that I've ever written, plus it only took a day. The next chapter might take me more than I day (who am I kidding it will defiantly take more than a day) because it's going to be very dramatic**

**I better get reviews on this because I worked really hard on it.**

**By the way now its 1,658 words I know that that's small for some of you but it's huge for me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well chapter six is finally out (this took a long time) **

**WARNING 1: In this chapter Frank is about as OOC as you can get, but I hate him so I don't care. I need you guys to tell me how long this story is going to be, just until Lazel gets together or until the war is over, Just review or PM me what you want.**

**WARNING 2: this chapter is fully of cheesy fluffiness READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**And sorry I meant to update sooner but some stuff came up and I haven't touched my computer since Thursday **

**Disclaimer: how about instead of writing all of these I'll just tell you when I magically turn in to Rick Riordan.**

**Hazel**

I was still in shock about what I had said and what Leo had replied. I was still in shock when frank charged and Leo tried to step in front of me, Leo trying to protect me snapped my mind back into reality and that's when I let my instincts take over.

I jumped in front of Leo at the last second and then felt Franks claws slash across my stomach and send me overboard.

I heard Leo scream and burst into flames just as I hit the water.

**Leo **

I guess that Nemesis thought that I was too happy or something because as soon Hazel finally said 'I love you' to me she was thrown off of the boat.

So I guess that you could say that you could say that I was a little pissed. So pissed in fact that I burst into flames and started to fight a grizzly bear that was four times my size, could I have thought of a better plan? I guess so but right now all I was thinking of was dealing with Frank and getting Hazel back.

But thank the gods that the fight hadn't even really started when Jason, Piper, Nico, and coach Hedge run up to the deck

"What's going on!?" shouted Nico

At that point Frank had already turned back to normal and noticed that Hazel wasn't there. Well good for him, now we can go GET HER!

"Where's Hazel?" asked the idiot looking confused

That was just too much the supreme commander of the Argo II so I started sobbing, but then I remembered that my first priority right now is Hazel so I gained control of myself.

"Well you idiot this is what happened, me and her where talking on the deck-

"Oh is that what they call kissing these days?" he growled

I let myself get distracted for one second to look at how everyone reacted to that comment. Coach didn't care, Nico was still worried about Hazel (thank the gods for that, I really didn't need to have an overprotective brother on my back on top of everything else) Piper looked like she expected it, which she probably did, and Jason looked shocked.

"Just listen we need to get Hazel back, okay well Frank run at us screaming 'VALDEZ' and then turned into a bear and attacked at us." I took a breath. "Then the incredibly brave and stupid Hazel Levensque **(however you spell that) **jumped in front of me, after that Frank didn't see what he was doing and clawed her in the stomach." I finished

This was obviously news to frank because he was wide eyed and pale

"Where is she now?" he asked gravely

"Well she would be here if you would have stopped fighting and let me rescue her from the FREAKING OCEAN."

"THAT'S IT VALDEZ!" then he started shifting in to who knows what, I never got to find out because coach Hedge got tired of seeing us fight and hit him on the head with his bat then Frank crumpled onto the floor.

Tears came to my eyes when I thought of how long Hazel had been gone, I didn't even know if she was breathing right now.

"Jason can you try to find her?" I pleaded

"Well I'm no Percy but I'll try." He said and dived in the water

After a painful ten minutes of searching Jason finally found her and flew her back to the ship.

Immediately we took her to the sick bay and I saw her more closely. The most noticeable thing was the giant flesh wound in her stomach and how pale she was from blood loss, but she was also full of cuts and bruises plus she has hypothermia.

_And it's all my fault_ I thought to myself _well Franks too, but she got hurt because I kissed her and because I couldn't stop her from saving me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. _I kept thinking that until I fell asleep out of pure exhaustion on the chair next to her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N just so you know, he's having a dream right now**

I was in the pink room that I now recognized as the horrible place where I knew that I would have to speak with Aphrodite

"Shut up! I can hear your thoughts!" shrieked a voice that was once sweet but now I find it annoying

"And you're still talking. Don't you know that I could kill you at any moment?"

"Fine, whatever why am I here I'm supposed to be helping Hazel?!" I yelled

"It's so cute how you care, but that's why you're here."

"How is being here going to help Hazel?" I asked

"Well she's going to die but-

"WHAT!"

"Just let me finish!"

"Fine but hurry up I need to get back." I said

"Okay well look, she will die but not if you give her this potion." She said while handing me a blue vile "No amount of ambrosia or nectar can save her with those injures and even the medicine that I gave you won't work until you answer one question."

"What is it?" I asked hastily

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, more than anything." I said without hesitation and I knew that it was true as soon as I said it

"Okay dear, then go back to her. But be prepared she will be awake and in a lot of pain when you get back, oh and her boyfriend isn't making things any easier for her."

"Wait Frank?" I asked

"You must go now darling, but be careful."

Then I woke up to Frank and Hazel screaming at each other

**Okay well I haven't updated in a week and that has to be the worst chapter that I've done yet so that sucks**

**And my updates are not going to be in a certain time period the next two weeks because you know how I said earlier that I don't get spring break at my school? Well it's because I get March 28-April 7th for Easter break. So expect me not to update until Thursday then I'm going on vacation for a whole week, I won't have internet but I'm still taking my laptop so that if I get bored I can make new chapters for all my stories and then update all at once when I get back.**

**Did any of that make sense to you? Well whatever**

**Two other things that I need to say is that I just made a songfic called 'Not a regular Speak Now songfic' and right now I think that I might start a new story on how Sadie and Anubis/Walt get along, read if you like tKC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry about no updating and everything but my excuse is that I sprained my wrist. And I also got a bad case of writers block, if you have any idea's for the story feel free to review them it would mean a lot to me.**

**Sorry for typos, grammar mistakes and blah, blah, blah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (insert funny disclaimer joke here)**

**Hazel **

I woke up in pain unimaginable, I felt like I was hit by a car, set on fire, and then pushed off of a tall building.

At first I was confused but then last night's events flooded into my brain- the kiss, the words, and lastly the bear.

That's when I saw the people by my bed. Leo was passed out on a chair but what infuriated me was the person standing at the door way

Frank.

**Frank **

I have never been so angry at someone in my entire life. Last night I went upstairs because I heard something. Then I got to the deck just in time to see _my _girlfriend and _Leo Valdez _kiss and say 'I love you' So you can't really blame me for how I reacted. But I never meant to hurt Hazel but it's her own fault that she tried to save the idiot son of the fire god.

Leo was dead. Why couldn't he just take the hint and go, he promised that he wouldn't do this, that he would stop flirting with Hazel. And what does he do? He goes and kisses her!

But I just refuse to accept what she said to him, it just can't be true. She is mine!

I know that I've never been this overprotective but I love her and I wanted me to be the first person that she would ever say it to.

I heard Hazel stirring and I just lost it.

"Well the cheater finally awakes" I growled

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? You're the one who cheated on me with _Valdez._"

"I wa-" she started

"And the worst part is that you don't even love him for him, you only think that you love him because of Sammy." She was frozen with shock and even I couldn't believe that I said that "Well guess what Hazel? HE'S NOT SAMMY, AND HE NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE SAMMY IS DEAD. HE'S DEAD AND HE ISNT GOING TO COME BACK." I was yelling as loud as I could now

"That's not true. I love him for him. Yes I once loved Sammy but he was my best friend and at one point I thought that you were too!" She yelled

"AND I BET THAT AFTER YOU LEFT SAMMY DIDN'T EVEN MISS YOU, I BET THAT HE WAS GLAD THAT YOU WERE OUT OF HIS LIFE, I THINK THAT WHEN HE GOT MARRIED HE NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU AGAIN. AND THAT _THING _IS LIVING PROOF OF THAT" I jabbed my thumb at Leo who has somehow stayed asleep threw the yelling "I DON'T KNOW HOW I EVER PUT UP WITH YOU! THE ONLY REASON THAT I TALKED TO YOU AT CAMP WAS BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR YOU." I don't even know what was making me say those things at this point; it felt like someone was making me

Hazel stayed quiet but started to get something out of her coat pocket, something that I immediately recognized as my wood. I knew that even though it wasn't by choice, I had finally gone too far.

"Fine if that's how you feel then you can have this back." She threw the wood at my face and I caught it right on time.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"What do you mean? Of course I'm serious; you practically told me that you hate me."

"I don't hate you and you must be really stupid if you think that this is over, I love you and you are mine. You belong to me and I will keep fighting for you." I said

"I do not _belong _to anyone especially you" she said, her voice full of venom

I didn't answer; I just got up and left the room.

**Okay well that was the smallest chapter that I've ever made but I made it mostly just to get the argument in there and because I haven't updated in over a week :( I also know that Frank was completely different but keep in mind that someone was making him act like that and you probably know who that is because I made it pretty obvious.**

**I will try to update soon but my stupid wrist is making it much harder so I really don't know when I can update again. Sorry **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am really sorry for the late update but my older idiot (brother) ruined my computer so blame him!**

**And about half the credit for this chapter goes to 'Some-Awesome-Person' because I got about half way done but then i couldnt think of anything, so she finished and she gets 20 cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: If I owed HOO I ouuld have enough money to make my brother 'Disappear' **

'Leo

Just so you know, I woke up way before the fight with Hazel and Frank was over. And I was kind of glad. It would have been extremely awkward with me being conscious in the room. I never thought I would say this: Thank you Aphrodite! But something told me that Hazel wouldn't appreciate my help anyway, because I found her sitting up, bawling her eyes out.

But regardless of what anyone standing at the doorway would think, I got up out of my chair, and sat down next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, expecting her to shove me away. But I guess she didn't care, because she just kept on crying. Not really thinking, I brought her into a hug. I held her tightly, because I knew what she was feeling; the feeling of losing someone that you love. I don't know exactly what happened with her and Frank, but I know it wasn't good. For her to be crying this much, wasn't a good sign.

"Leo…..can't…...breathe" she gasped. She tried to push me away, but I just held her tighter.

"I am not letting you go until you stop crying." I said firmly. And I wasn't lying.

"Fine, fine, no more tears." She said. I grinned

"Good" I said, letting her go.

After a little moment of silence, which surprisingly wasn't that awkward, she asked, "So how much of that did you hear?"

I made a face. "Enough to know that you needed a hug." He rolled her eyes and laughed.

But the laugh died when Hazel suddenly started to scream and clutch her stomach

I started to panic big time. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?!" Just then, everyone came running into the room.

Piper went up to Hazel, and tried to charm speak to calm herself down, but Hazel just kept screaming. That's when I remembered about my talk with Aphrodite "Wait!" I pulled out the bottle out of my pocket, "I just remembered Aphrodite gave me a potion to heal her!" I yelled wanting to slap myself for forgetting

"LEO VALDEZ! HOW IN TARTARUS COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT?" Piper screamed at me. As if we needed more noise in the small room... But it didn't even matter, because I was too busy trying to get Hazel to calm down enough for me to give her potion to listen to what Piper was saying.

"Hazel," I showed her the bottle, "this will make the pain go away. But you have to drink this."

She grabbed the bottle with no hesitation, and jugged the whole thing. It made me kind of nervous. Was she going to be ok? Did Aphrodite trick me into something that I will regret? I just hoped that it would make whatever the pain was go away.

After she drank it, he slowly set it down. I took the bottle, and looked at her dead in the eyes."Do you feel better?" I asked.

She nodded, before laying down. She fell asleep immediately. Everyone left the room, knowing that at least Hazel was ok, but I stayed. I sat back down, and looked at the cut that she had, and sighed with relief, as I saw the three-inch deep cut fade into an angry pink mark. Go figure.

I remember that when everyone had come in, that Frank wasn't even here. I began to wonder how bad their fight really was, to where Frank knew that she was in pain, and didn't even come to see if she was ok. I felt my eyes grow heavier, and knew that after a long day, that I at lest deserved a little nap. I slouched against the back of the chair, and closed my eyes, hoping that Aphrodite really didn't trick me into something.

And boy was I wrong.

**Why do I keep leaving you with these cliff hangers?! OH YEAH, it because I'm a heartless person.**

**Well since i have two other stories that i need to update (and a lot more that i wish i could get started on) I'm going to update each story about once a week. **

**And this is one last thank you to 'Some-Awesome-Person' for helping my write more than half this chapter and just being awesome!**


End file.
